The Witch and the Executioner
by BlazingWrath21
Summary: After Viola is left for dead by her father and her "friend" Ellen. Some shady individual saves her from the demon cat at the very last minute. Upon the deeper detail into the story, the person is shown to have mysterious ties with her and Ellen and reveals what he does for the benefit of humanity.
1. Escape from Terror

**_Chapter 1: Escape from Terror_**

It was an intense dark day within the forest, back then. Not dark in terms of its atmosphere, which was nothing short of what one would describe as eerie and ominous. No, it was dark because of some cruel deed-taking place at the time. A day when two girls had gotten themselves involved into an act that only involved hellish aspects but also resulting in extreme depression for them. Oddly, enough I actually knew both of them; their names were Viola and Ellen, both whom I've met at some point in my life. That being said, it would have never occur to me that one of them would end up happening to be the same witch I was hired to execute for money, a high enough bounty that would finally allow myself to escape this dreaded path I had resign my fate to. I eventually became utterly devastated at what decision I made and followed in life; while I do receive a plethora of currency for coming into this business, it comes with a price, the same price that makes me now have regrets regarding my reputation as a human being. Even now that still happens, though I try very hard to avoid thinking about as well as looking back to it.

Back at the time, if I had not been there to stop it, then the events that would transpire would be drastically different; it would have been too late, the damage would be not only great in magnitude but also irreversible to not only me, but also to those around me. They would not only die, but psychologically scared for life, something I learned through repetition, the hardest way one could get into their system. But enough of this jaded warning, allow me to narrate this comeuppance that life sought out for me in the story that follows.

* * *

A small storm brewed as the wind let out a breeze into the woods that were obscured by the shadows of its trees and the lack of radiance in the sky.

Somewhere in the center of these woods two people were present. They were both girls who seemed of early adolescence. One of the girls seemed sweet with her braided blond hair accompanied with her messy bangs. She had green eyes and a white dress adorn with an apron complete with brown boots for footwear. She ostensibly seemed humane and innocent in contrast to the other girl in front of her. Her physical appearance was severely deteriorated with her body being mutilated without recognition. She had no legs; only knee-length stumps that were still bloody, and empty eye sockets. She had violet hair that did not seem noticeable under the massive amount of her bloodshed and mud caked into it. She was bloody from head-to-toe with her red satin dress completely drenched in certain places, mainly from her fresh injuries and the newly inflicted knife wound in her stomach. Above all else, she gave off the aura that she seemed evil and monstrous at first glance, if not carefully inspected; she hardly resembled a human in her unfortunate state.

While any individual, whose assessment runs on cultural myths and stereotypes, would suggest that those girls are exactly how they are based off their face value, it should be noted that despite what people give off on the outside, it is foolish to be deceived by such preconceived notions that one who get based off their appearance.

Somewhere on the other side of the forest, albeit adjacent to the girls, an unidentified individual had noticed what was happening despite the indiscernibility of the situation. He was staggered at the thought of those girls being out so late, let alone present in the forest with all the legends of a witch roaming about. Not making his presence known, he jumped behind the nearest tree and leaned discreetly on the bark. He wanted to know firsthand at what was going on this late in the evening making sure they do not know he is present.

The individual's were hard to make out, as the forest was basically near-pitch black and loud with all rain pouring down He could not make out the figures appearance in front of him and on top of all that, he could not hear anything because of the moderate amount of rain; despite all of that he got an idea of what is happening. His eyes subtly became red, letting his fury be known, he wanted to intervene but all the while he thought, _"No, not yet, I know its tempting but now's not the time to take action."_ Adjusting himself in his position, he watched the inhumanity commence before him.

Viola, the girl in braided, blond hair, spoke first, "Boy you're stubborn." She said it so casually, seemingly apathetic to the deformed girl lying behind her a first but then things turned one-eighty so as she turned around and continued, stepping on her for a moment cold-heartedly "How long are going to chase me? You know that body won't last long…" She laughed manically.

Ellen, the disfigured girl, tried to respond but words hardly formed from her mouth She still tried to speak despite the futility, "Gh...hh...hgg...gha...", she started to crawl towards her as she let out her animal like sounds.

Viola, revealing she is, in reality, actually Ellen, despite the difficulty to understand what the real Viola is saying, responded "Hm? 'Give it back?' No way. This body hurts much less." She turned away from her, resuming on her speech "You gave it to me in the first place. Why should I have to give it back? Right… Viola?" she turned around again, kneeling down facing her.

She continued, "You felt so sorry for me. I couldn't even move from my own bed. That's why I used my magic to trade bodies with you." She walks a few feet back with a malicious smile, "Just for a day?... Heehee. I guess I did say that…"

She turned away as she continued Viola "I was surprised you could trap me with my own power... but, to no avail. After all it is my house, yes? I was guided by that house all the way. So I was ensured to escape."

Ellen- the real Viola began to squirm towards her but she kept forgetting the injuries limited her movement. She wanted to cry, why would her friend Ellen doing this to her, she kept asking herself aloud in her head. She had been nothing but kind to her and here she was mercilessly torturing her physically and emotionally with her now trying to take her life from her.

Ellen continued with her speech, arms crossed, "Still not dead? I have to applaud your tenacity." She began to change her look to a rather irritated one briefly but changed back to her slasher smile and added on, "Ah? Could it be? Are you that worried about you father? Oh I know you and your father- a close family of two. Those memories stayed in your body. He's a kind man, a hunter isn't he and he even sent you that letter. What a good father." She then changed her expression to that a mock sympathy, "So then, I suppose you're worried about what'll happen when you're gone, right? It'll be fine, I will just give him Viola's share of love and I'll take her share of love, too. So…"

"Viola?!", a voiced echoed from behind Ellen, her calling out, it was her father - Viola's father.

Viola was overjoyed when she heard that her father's voice, feeling safe briefly before she realized she was anything but safe in her current state.

Ellen briefly smiled before she put on a farce expression of fear and breathlessness at the sound of his voice. She let out a make-believe scream, which was enough to grasp his attention.

"Viola, are you safe?!", her dad asked Ellen, not knowing whom he is talking to is not his daughter at all, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Ellen rushed to his side as she said, "I'm fine daddy", and she quickly pretended to cower behind him as she pointed at Viola, "Ah...that thing is what attacked me!" grabbing his side as she did so.

Viola began to rush to her father despite her mangled state, trying so hard to form words, sentences from her mouth, "Fh... fha... aa... th...", she tried with every fiber of her being to get close, "...dh ...dh... dha... di..." She felt weak and broken and, above all, hopeless but she still strived herself to push forward.

"VIOLA, STAND BACK! Viola's father said of the top of his lungs, it was so loud that the individual hiding from behind the other side of nearby trees could hear it despite the noise earlier "S-STAY AWAY, MONSTER!". The person now had some idea what was going on but decided to wait for the right time to strike, having his blade on standby.

_"DADDY, PLEASE STOP, IT's ME, YOUR DAUGHTER VIOLA!",_ Viola mentally pleaded her dad not to shoot her but it was useless, she was sure she was going to die. The sound of bullets pierced through the rain, the person in the nearby could help in anyway, Viola somehow managed to use what little magic she had left to deflect the first bullet without even letting anyone know she did, anyone except him. However, since she was now out of magic, she took the second bullet straight to the left shoulder.

Bleeding and now on the state of near-death, Viola let out a rather animistic scream as she fell back to the ground in a death-like state. She had survived but it looked like her soul had moved on.

_"Goodbye, Viola"_, Ellen thought, assuming Viola was now dead, as she and Viola's father now leave the scene, giggling as she followed her new 'daddy'.

Minutes later after they left, the person hiding noticed something crawling out of the bushes opposite to him. It was a black cat that had red eyes, which somehow reacted almost indifferently to the near-dead corpse Viola's soul resided was the same demon that gave Ellen her powers and assisted her into escaping. It's eyes glimmered with malevolence. Upon discovering that this cat was not a normal cat at all, but an unfortunate cat that ended up becoming a demon's host, the mystery figure that had been behind the trees all this time decides to take action.

The cat approached Viola's damaged body, grinning as it began showing teeth that are uncommon for a cat to have. "Yo", the demon said coolly and casually "Guess this is the end isn't it young one. I really wished you would entertain me a bit more but now at least can devour a hard-earned soul after everything."

Viola began it fade away as she began to close her empty eyelids as she thought, _"Is this the end for me? No, no it can't be. No please, it can't end like this; surely my fate can't be this cruel. What did I ever do to deserve this? Daddy, please forgive me for all the trouble that I have ever caused you since I was little…. just… Please help me, SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"_

Suddenly the demon stopped in its tracks and the rain stopped, he was trembling in fear, anger and hesitation, something demons almost NEVER do, especially when all happen at the same time. He must have realized that there was someone, no something else present there as well, something awful to their kind.

"Yo, who goes there, this is my hard-earned meal, get you're 't you remember the rule about us demons being territorial", the demon said, starting to turn angry.

For the first few seconds, nothing seemed to be present there, but the demon urged to look closer, seeing if there was another entity present. Suddenly almost out of thin air, a large fireball was flung at the demon cat which he did not bother to dodge. It hits him and he begins to shriek. The demon thought, _"Fire's not suppose to hurt our kind, unless… NO…. how could the Hellfire itself be here, unless… NO! ANYONE BUT HIM! He is worse than us demons, the BANE OF OUR EXISTENCE"_

Fatally wounded, the cat fled the scene, leaving Viola's badly mutilated body behind. Viola felt a moment of reprieve until the young man, who had been watching the entire scene and just responsible for the demon's retreat, came closer. Upon hearing the sound of his footsteps, Viola's relief had transformed into uncertainty. She did not know if this man, this BEING is either a friend or foe. Should she trust him or not? He did drive the cat away, but she did not know if she felt more terrified than before or to simply trust this man.

"He… Hee… Heel…p… me...eh...", Viola tried saying to him.

"Not another word child,", he said in a deeply charismatic voice yet it sounded safe to her. He put his hand over her cheek, wiping her tears away, "You're safe now, I won't hurt you and make sure nothing else will. Just relax yourself."

Viola, relieved that her prayer had been answered, began to shake uncontrollably. The man urged her to calm dawn as his eyes stop glowing red, revealing their real color as the clouds subsided completely. They were a deep shade of gray but they seemed empty and dully faded with no visible emotions, making them seem almost lifeless and slightly disturbing.

* * *

The reason I decided to write this is because the ending depressed me to no end, much like everyone else. This story is basically a derivative work of some other TWH fanfiction but the characters I introduce come from a different story I have worked on for three years. I do not own any of the characters in The Witch's House; all rights of it go to Fummy. This is just my way to fill the void and sadness resulting in that ending.

Q/A: If any, leave them below. I'll try my best to answer them, if I don't answer, that could mean several things but I'll explain the specifics later.


	2. Abnormal Feelings

**_Chapter 2: Abnormal Feelings_**

While Viola was grateful that an individual came to her aid, she began to unintentionally feel strong emotions of indignation and fear. She could not help but feel it coming to her unnaturally in the same manner the demon felt it. It was as if this stranger's mere presence itself was a stimulant towards it, as if there exists an unfathomable amount of pressure on her shoulders; an almost diabolical scope of pressure that invokes a fight-or-flight reaction from her. That being said, she wanted help but could not trust him because of the aura he gives off, literally, despite coming off as an amicable individual. Viola began to rapidly squirm away from the person; feeling that what if he is the monster that even demons refer to him as and if that was the case, she will meet her end.

"Please, stop moving", the yet unidentified man advocated her to do so, "You are in no state to move, especially with all those vile injuries inflicted onto you." He began to pick up his pace with his walking in order to make sure Viola doesn't hurt herself more. Now clearly seeing Viola's mangled state face-to-face, he look utterly disgusted, "Oh my goodness, you're in a horrible situation indeed. All the more reason you should stop trying to fight me, please. I know my presence is abhorrent to you, causing you to beget you're most primal emotions abnormally, but I promise you I am not gonna harm you. You're injured beyond anyone's convictions, the least you can do is let me help you." He stopped dead in front of her and concluded, "I beg you to trust me", offering her to grab his hand.

Viola, finally visible to him with the small forest fire he caused, ultimately relented into trusting him, grabbed his hand and got closer as she was about to cry again. She had just had her turned back on by the two people she loved despite their differences. While Viola right now bore strong resentment to Ellen, she still loved her enough to keep her company despite realizing all the cruel and merciless acts she committed against her, against others and even her parents. Yet Ellen did this to her, she was perplexed beyond regard; she needed answers to these questions.

The stranger took off his long black scarf and tore it into two. He wiped the blood off of Viola with it before he used it to wrap around her head, covering up her bloody, gouged-out eye sockets. He then took off what appeared to be his black trench coat, ripping off the coattails in order to wrap around Viola's blood-soaked leg stumps. It was his favorite coat, indeed, but it did not matter to him as he can always have it get repaired by magic, along with the scarf; right now saving this girl was his first priority.

After all the major wounds were taken care of, he began to speak again, "Listen, I need you to bear with me. You have a knife coming out of your stomach and a bullet in your shoulder. I am willing to take them out, but you will feel excruciating pain, but it will only be temporary. After I take each of them out, I am going to temporarily sear your wounds closed with fire. It will hurt I won't deny it, but it is all I can do for you till I can get you to a professional. Are you willing to do this?"

Viola tried to speak, "Uh..ugh… yehh… ehss…" followed by a brief nod of her head. She braced herself for what was about to happen.

"Good, but I have to act quick, no hesitance on either of our parts here", the man said, as he began to role the sleeves of his shirt upwards. He aimed to grab the knife first, grasping the handle firmly before abruptly chugging the blade out. Viola was about to scream off the top of her lungs, but he covered her mouth with his other hand as he immediately afterwards used his fire to shut the cut closed. He inspected the knife, placing it onto the ground next to him. "Glad you were tough enough to endure that, now brace yourself again; this is gonna hurt a thousand fold", he said as he inspected her shoulder. He gave Viola about fifteen seconds of relaxation before the pain returned. He then violent jabbed his finger into the bullet-wound before taking it out few seconds later, with the round in his hand. He inspected the round, _"This bullet, could it really be him… I don't know."_ He placed the round and knife into his pocket before finally covering up Viola with the remains of his coat, the coattails were gone, but he wanted to make sure she was given plenty of body heat so she won't feel cold as it was the last thing one would need, especially when they are injured on this level.

The stranger picked up Viola in a gentle manner, taking her with him deep within the forest. His thoughts began to roll, _"This girl, I know her somehow, but it's confusing; her body suggests she's that one girl from my memories but her aura gives off she is somebody else I knew. The strange thing here is I have met both of them briefly in my lifetime."_ He continued to venture within the darkness, making sure Viola was awake listening to what he was about to say, "You're a tenacious one aren't you, little one. You've been shot, stabbed, had your legs cut off and your eyes gouged out, yet you still pushed yourself and survived that. Which gets onto my next subject, you're a witch, aren't you. Don't hide it, I heard two shots go off but I only found bullet on you; meaning you must've used whatever magic you had left to save yourself, albeit momentarily before you were shot again."

Viola had a violent spasm hearing that statement, but still stayed within his arms. She started to think, "_Dammit, this guy knows what I am already. I wanted to spare him the news, which is no use considering he'll be asking me later. I'll get to them then the time comes._" She however, remained silent after that.

It was about half an hour later they came across some sort of bounded field. The man stopped in front of it, chanting the right spell used to open it. Within minutes, the trees in front of him disappeared, revealing an elaborately built log cabin about the size of a cheap motel. He then walked in, re-chanting the same spell to place the field back on in order to make sure nobody else can come in. He approached the front door with the intention of knocking it, instead however, the door opened a split-second before he even touched it.

On the other side of door stood a woman a few inches shorter than him. The woman was of average build and seemed to twenty-seven years old. She had tan skin and free-flowing, silky brown hair with shades of black accompanying it, which drops to her lower back, with a small portion braided on her left side. She adorned a green top with a multicolored button sweater. Completing her attire was a long puce skirt that went past her feet. The woman was a witch, but she seemed very unique with her red eyes, which signified her demon heritage. She was surprisingly very beautiful, but she wasn't very happy with the man's late arrival right now.

"Where the hell have you been, Aiden?" she raised her voice slightly, addressing her concern, "I was worried sick about you. Also, I told you to leave a note for me, whenever you suggest you'll be arriving this late. You also haven't paid me your rent either, where is it?" She finished with her questions as she noticed what was in Aiden's arms, where her expression changed to that of shock.

Aiden, the man who was holding Viola, began to give rude remarks to her, "First thing is, who do you think you are, Reece, telling me what I can and cannot do, my mother? Next, in case you forgot, we broke up so you have not right to be concerned about me. All our relationship now is nothing beyond being friends and tenants. And about the rent, it's in my room on the dresser. Now if you're done complaining about your needs, I need your help with something." He showed Viola's state to her as he walked in, with his face finally being revealed.

Aiden was a man of twenty-eight years of age, whose stands at six feet tall and a lean build. He has black hair that reaches the nape of his neck, parted to the side with visible sideburns as well as his right eye obscured from his messy bangs. His deep gray eyes were void of any expression or emotion, but it was indicated that he was clearly upset through his voice. His clothing consisted of a white buttoned shirt with his sleeves folded up from earlier accompanied by a black vest that looked like a tuxedo vest. He wore black jeans accompanied by square-shaped black boots. He looks at Reece with annoyance; despite the fact that she was the demon in their relationship, he was the one who is depicted as cold and stoic one, despite being only human.

Reece looked at Viola with tears, not looking at Aiden while keeping note of what he said. "Aiden, what happened to her? This is horrible, forget what I said earlier, and take her to my infirmary. I'll see what I can do." Both Reece and Aiden paced to the infirmary, which was around the corner. Reece turned on the lights as she and Aiden walked in. Once in, Aiden placed Viola on a bed as he had noticed Reece come back with bandages. She removed his coat and scarf off of removing the scarf from her sockets, Reece panicked and impulsively grabbed Aiden, something that she blushed about and denied later. Aiden, however, did not change the apathetic expression on his face and ignored Reece entirely, much to her chagrin.

Reece quickly turned back to Viola, quickly cleaning and bandaging all the visible wounds on her body, especially from those eye sockets. After sometime, she injected Viola with a sleeping medication, causing Viola's and her worries to go away for now.

Viola felt herself in a better place as she became drowsy. Her body was bandaged from head-to-toe including her eyes, shoulders, stomach and legs. It felt that all her pain was momentarily gone and she was at ease despite all that. She completely let the world fade around her, with the voices of Aiden and Reece fading as well. Soon she was asleep, and given a blanket and pillow to sleep with.

With her mind off Viola, Reece demanded some answers from Aiden as she started, "What happened to her, Aiden? More importantly, who did this to her? "

Aiden became calm and composed as opposed to earlier as he started to explain, "There was this hunter who mistook this girl as a monster and shot her in the shoulder. She was already mutilated and stabbed by the time he shot her. Apparently, she is also a witch Reece, she was shot twice with only one bullet hitting her." He took the bullet and knife he extracted from Viola's body earlier and showed them to Reece before placing them back into his pocket.

"That is just, horrible and inhuman", Reece said, "Just who can be behind all this poor girl's suffering, and a monster of all things? Seriously… that is just complete drivel."

"I honestly don't know Reece, but whoever it may be must be is obviously involved within the occult", Aiden claimed, he obviously had not told her the whole truth, he had some idea what was going on but he had to verify it.

"She'll be waking up in an hour, I'll ask her then", Reece said with determination, standing up.

"I'd rather not Reece, I forgot to mention that she can hardly speak", Aiden said looking away from her, as he grabbed her arm.

"This just gets worse and worse doesn't it", Reece exclaimed, shaking off his hand. She looked at Viola with her demonic red eyes, pitying the girl in more ways then one.

"You CAN heal her up, can you, Reece?" Aiden said dryly.

"I don't know", Reece said, ruffling her hair.

"It's a yes-or-no question, can you or can you not. You're obviously familiar with the body's anatomy, plus you've told me you've done this before. What's stopping you?" Aiden said stoically.

"It's just that, I never worked with damage on this scale before. I can fix this, yes, but it will take longer than a few hours, it could take two=to-three days with even my level of skill, maybe even longer" Reece said, shyly messing with her small braid.

"As long as she will be healed, that's fine by me", Aiden bluntly stated heading for the door with his hands in his pockets.

"Why does she matter to you anyway, Aiden? You hardly know her", Reece proclaimed.

"It matters because I don't want the malicious demons to win, Reece. My whole life I have been devoted to slaughtering them, and you know what is the reason." Aiden said still facing the door, avoiding any eye contact with Reece.

Reece stopped interrogating him right there before she stated, "If that's the case, as soon as she gets up, I'll start with her throat before everything else. Also, I forgot to tell you, grandfather is coming to visit in a few minutes, please keep him company."

"Whatever…", Aiden said, "As long as I don't need to worry about you being on my back."

"He knows we are not together, so don't worry he won't hold anything against you." Reece said with a faint smile.

"Another thing, I need to visit an old friend of mine tomorrow, Reece. I need you to deal with my coat and scarf." He said, not caring about what she felt.

"Even though, we broke up, you still ask me to do this, you really are pathetic sometimes aren't you Aiden. They'll be on you're door first thing in the morning, and just to spare you the trouble, I wont charge you this time." Reece added.

Aiden, looked at her with annoyance, smiling briefly before leaving the room. He strolled the hallways before reaching his room, unlocking the door with the key the held onto. He jumped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. The room was elaborately done despite being a motel room that was because this room belonged to her brother before he passed away and Aiden started to use it.

He and Reece broke up a couple of weeks ago because she was too much a sissy for him whereas Reece couldn't tolerate his sarcastic and cold attitude anymore. No matter what she did for him, he never showed her appreciation because his job as a heretic hunter put a strain on the relationship between them. He was now free from her by all means, not worrying about anything to hold him back. Right now the only thing important to him was his cause and he would kill any target regardless of what they might be, adult or not, handicapped or not, as long as they were associated with demons. He'd even kill demons himself, without much difficulty because of the life he'd have to endure. Demons are naturally stronger than humans, and Reece being, half-demon/half-witch suppose to be naturally stronger than Aiden; the only reason why he can take on demons in spite of this is because of his constant training and 'special forbidden powers'.

Aiden got off the bed and headed for the dresser, grabbing at what appeared to be some sort of crystallized amulet. _"That's why I wonder why my amulet wasn't working, I didn't have it on me. If I was cautious enough to put this on, people cant pick up my vile 'scent' even after I use my powers. Mom, made this for me for that reason."_ Aiden placed the amulet on his neck, hiding it underneath his shirt.

Sometime later, somebody knocked the door that was answered by Reece. It was her grandfather.

"Granddad, you're here!" Reece said in excitement.

Reece's granddad was a demon himself, having a human form. He dressed up in British formal business-wear with a jewel staff that doubled as his cane. Despite being her grandfather, he still appears to be in his mid forties-early fifties, while he was actually about three centuries old. He had pale skin, gray hair with a small goatee as well as red eyes similar to Reece.

"I said I would be, how's my little girl?" he asked.

"I'm great, at least I have been for the last two weeks." she said submissively.

"And where is that pathetic excuse of a man you broke up with," he added.

"Oh, so he's here isn't he", Aiden said in the corner, "Don't get the wrong idea pops, I'm only here on rent now."

"Aiden, glad you're here, if you can take granddad to the living room." She said.

With that being said, the trio head just there and settled down. "Now, Aiden…" she said.

"I know… I know… keep him company.", Aiden said cholerically, "You just never shut up, don't you."

Reece leaves the scene with only Aiden and her granddad starting their conversation.

* * *

Note: Well there you have it the long-waited chapter two. I realize that most of this chapter doesn't focus on Viola/Ellen, it focuses on the characters, just thought I'd get that out of my way for later. I might update this in a few days, because my ideas for this chapter are LONG, or I can just throw them off into another chapter. Any questions, you can feel free to ask in your reviews or PM me, I'll try my best to get back to you.

Update 10/14/2013: If any of you are curious as to what Aiden looks like: go to my deviantart, I go by BlazePhoenix21 and you'll see a rough sketch of him.


	3. Dissonance and Conformity

_**Chapter 3: Dissonance and Conformity**_

Viola experienced visions after she fell asleep after Reece healed bandaged her wounds she received from her altercation with Ellen; she woke up floating in the middle of darkness. She was back in her original body with the same clothes she had on the day before the switch happened, but they only thing missing seemed to be her shoes, leaving her feet uncovered. Ultimately, Viola woke up in midair within her dream before she stopped floating and landed softly on the nonexistent floor. She began to look around, confused as to what was going on.

"Where? Where am I?" Viola said with shock, inspecting her body, "Is this a dream? Who was that man? And more importantly, how does he know I'm…I mean Ellen is a witch just be looking at me, ugh, her?"

She walked aimlessly through the dark corridor until with memories of her dad and Ellen haunting her. Suddenly, Viola stopped walking, she had reached a spotlight with a mirror standing in dead center. Walking to it, wary of any disasters that are bound to happen. She looked into the mirror, viewing her own reflection that rapidly transformed into Ellen's damaged body.

Viola panicked, falling down to the floor before she realized that what she had seen was an illusion. The whole mirror had vanished and the spotlight moved to another side of the corridor. Once again, Viola ran barefoot to the designated location, but what she saw this time relieved her at first before she realized she was scared senseless. It was her father, from his hunting attire all the way to his brown hair and green eyes.

"Daddy, I'm so glad you're here, I was so scared when I thought I would never see you again.", she said as she came with open arms to her beloved father.

Her father suddenly raised his shotgun against Viola, "You're not my daughter, you monster", as he seemed to be ruffling someone's hair, it was Ellen in her own body before it was mutilated.

"Dad, please stop, it's me Viola, your daughter." Viola pleaded.

"Are you sure about that Viola?", Ellen said with a cold smile, her form changed into Viola's form while Viola felt her legs get cut off and her eyeballs popping out. She was transformed into Ellen's mutilated stated, with her voice slowly starting to become hoarse, until she couldn't even form words.

Viola sat there, with her bloody hands out, hoping that her father will realize she is in fact, his actual daughter.

"Die, you monster", Viola's father said with a heartless look as he clicked his gun; aiming at Viola's head.

Suddenly, the floor beneath Viola shattered as if it were glass. She fell endlessly through the continued pit of darkness, seemingly having no end. Viola suddenly was transformed back into her body, again with no shoes. As voices of Ellen and her dad encompassed her, Viola began to close her ears, hoping they would go away. Many miscellaneous memories of them came again and this time really started to make her lose it; she began crying to no end followed by a few screams.

"STOP, GO AWAY PLEASE," Viola said off the top of her lungs, "I never wanted any of this, and its happening to me, if only I had listen to my dad, if only I could understand Ellen a bit more, if only I could just ask her why?"

Suddenly, a figure of Ellen appears, the figure resembled Ellen in every way, all the way down to her cruel and sadistic smile. She seemed to enjoy the suffering Viola was in.

Viola's eyesight slightly faded as she got her thoughts around, "Why Ellen? Why? WHY do you have to be so mean? I visited you every day given any second possible. Why did you do this to me? That smile you put on your face, every time I came to visit you, was it a farce Ellen? All those times, I played with you, took care of you and talked to you, were you never genuinely happy; didn't you not feel alone anymore, didn't you have someone who loved you with me being there. Doesn't that stuff mean anything to you, Ellen? What has been so traumatizing to you that you turned out like this. ANSWER ME ELLEN", Viola said, infuriated as she reached to grab her, her thoughts rolling along , _"I have more answers than questions at this point, I've got to know."_

The vision of Ellen before her did not respond, instead what she did was flash her inhuman smile as she faded away.

_"Did all of that mean nothing to you?"_ Viola said, still tearing out, "Are you suggesting that you can't love anyone? That… that..." she started losing conscious before she could continue with her despondence. Below in the dark was the demon cat's malicious face; it opened its mouth widely as Viola fell closer towards it.

_"I should just fade away here",_ Viola thought, _"There is no way I can possibly get answers to these questions. I should just give up."_

Viola's vision stopped abruptly as she heard a voice calling her, it was feminine in tone and above all reassuring to her. She started to squirm in her sleep; she was having a nightmare that reflected the betrayal she had gone through. She couldn't help but bring unnecessary sorrow to herself after her altercation with her dad. She felt sorry for disobeying him, sorry for everything as she tried to call out to him and there he was mistaking her for a monster; mistaking his own daughter as a monster.

She started to wake up from her nap. She still felt all her pain in her body, and aside from that the disease in Ellen's body still hurt her internally despite all that. She was in pain all over, but she had no idea where she was. All she knew that she was in some bed in what seemed like an infirmary she had obviously not been to. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand caress against her face, followed by the same kind, feminine voice; it was urging her to get up. Hearing the voice lead to a warm feeling in Viola's gut; struggling to get herself up, she tried to ask, "Ooooh… ah… ahr…. oo.."

"Try not to speak, little one", Reece said sternly but with affection, "And right now, you're in a clinic on the far side of the woods. My name is Reece and I'm going to try my best to help you." She took the glass of water she was holding and pressed it against Viola's lips, pouring the liquid down her burnt-up throat.

Viola tried to let out a sound, before she was stopped by Reece again, "He was right, you really cannot speak, can't you. I cannot tell you how sorry I am for the condition you're in."

"Ith… no…noth.. ull… fah…hlt…", Viola said, trying to be as clear as she possibly could, she could finally feel the comfort of another person next to her, something she surprisingly needed more than ever thanks to her condition.

Reece went to the chemical set directly behind her, mixing various substances together until she finally managed to craft a potion, a jug-full of it to be precise. She brought it to Viola and placed it on a small table next to her bed.

"Listen, I made medicine for you", Reece said with her smile, "It'll help restore your voice, and then you can tell me everything." She grabbed a small glass and poured some of the liquid inside it; the liquid resembled cherry punch but it clearly wasn't.

Viola felt the glass press against her lips, the potion pouring down her sore throat, giving her a soothing feeling down her stomach. It was as if they very touch of the fluid alleviated all of her pain despite it being only purpose being throat medicine. Reece gave her a couple more cups of the potion because in order for it takes full effect, all of it must be drunk.

Minutes later, Viola sat still, potion all finished as she sat there silently for a few minutes.

"Now, don't hesitate little one", Reece said conscientiously, "Start talking slowly so you can get used to speaking again, baby steps remember."

Viola, shy and somewhat scared, uttered her first coherent words in Ellen's body, "Tha…Thank you, so mu…much." she was initially surprised that it wasn't her own voice but Ellen's, her 'friend's' voice.

"Easy there", Reece said with a smile, "You just got that voice back, of course it would be surprising. Allow me to redo the formalities, my name is Reece, what's your name little one."

Viola was confused on how to answer that question, the body she was in belonged to Ellen, but her name was still hers. She didn't like the idea that this body is 'becoming' hers, but alas she couldn't do anything about it. "My n…name is V-v-v… Voila", she said as quickly as if she were ripping off a bandage from a cut.

"Voila, that's a sweet name", Reece said with delight.

Voila still sat there all depressed as she began to bluntly ask her a question, "Are you a w-w-witch, Reece?" the thought of that word made Viola very uneasy.

"You could say that, ", Reece said, picking on her braided piece of hair, "I'm actually a half-demon, half-witch hybrid. In other words, you could say I'm a witch like yourself and if it would make you feel any better, that technically makes me half-human."

Voila recoiled in horror, she had a horrible experience with demons, especially the demon cat. "A half-demon", Voila said frightened, "Your not going to eat my soul aren't you?" She also took note that Reece knew

Reece gave her a blank stare before she started laughing, "Are you listening to yourself? I would never do that, sure I'm of demon heritage, but that doesn't mean I do it." Her laughter fell silent, but she continually smiled, "Let me tell you something, demons don't eat souls because of nutrition or anything, they just do it for twisted pleasure. I obviously don't derive that pleasure because hey I wouldn't be helping you if I did."

"Who was that man who rescued me? And where am I?", Viola bluntly stated, blushing as she finished her statement, "And why does he make me, no humans and others feel ridiculously uneasy when he is nearby."

Reece smiled, ruffling Viola's purple hair, "You're quite the chatty-cathy aren't you. Right now you're in an infirmary on the far side of the forest. As for the man you talk about, that was my friend, Aiden. We used to go out a lot, till be became obsessed with his work, not that I'm complaining or anything, if he's happy I'm happy."

Viola became shy as she proceeded to ask her next question, "Reece, what do you look like? And what does Aiden look like?" Viola had no reason why she was asking these questions.

"Well, I have blackish-brown hair that goes to my waist, red eyes and tan skin and an average build", Reece said, blushing as she did so, "Aiden, on the other hand, is pale-skinned, has neck-length black hair and grey eyes and he's about six foot."

"What work does he do?" Viola asked.

"I can't answer that." Reece chuckled, "It's actually confidential between me and him."

"Fine", Viola said in annoyance.

"Listen", Reece said, "Unfortunately, it's very late and I have to turn myself in for tonight. If it makes you feel any better, I'll sleep on the other bed here with you. I'll work on your injuries tomorrow."

"I would like that", Viola said, right now she felt so traumatized that she couldn't bear the thought of being alone, especially because she felt alone for so long. She suddenly remembered, "What about the disease?"

"What disease?" Reece asked, puzzled to as to what was going on, "I ran a body analysis on you, there is no disease."

Viola was utterly surprised. The disease, the one Ellen contracted, the one she was trying desperately to escape from, the one she said justified why she stole her body, it didn't exist?

"Something wrong, Viola?", Reece said, glancing at her with her big red eyes.

"There is something I have to tell you Reece, but only its only between you and me", Viola said sheepishly, "I'll tell you tomorrow, or after you fix my eyes, whichever comes first."

"Eyes it is", Reece said, smiling as she walked out the door, "Can you wait here for a while? I have important matters to attend to." She heard the front door of the cabin close as she began to think, _"Grandfather must've left. Thank goodness, I had Aiden to stall him for me. Not only does he have my back, but he knows that like most demons, grandfather derives pleasure from eating souls and cant help it, but I'm not letting this Viola die like that"_

* * *

Aidan and granddad continued their friendly discussion while Reece was away tending to Viola, before the topic at hand became a lot more serious.

"So Aiden, why are you still crashing at my granddaughter's place despite the fact that you two aren't together anymore?" granddad said sternly, "You live here on rent, knowing you, you're obviously after something."

Aiden wiped the smile off his face, transforming his demeanor a complete one-eighty. "Well, in case you do want to know, old man. I'm actually here to kill an evil witch who kidnaps children in the forest; the bounty I gain from killing this witch is by far the highest I have seen in years. The league clearly wants me to do something about this, hence she feeds their souls to a demon in exchange for more power, a truly unforgiveable act.", he said with assurance.

"Why do you even need THAT much money, boy?" granddad said, slightly raising his voice, "And why stay here? Isn't there a good village not too far from here."

"I'm aware there being a village here, pops", Aiden said with laughter, "I plan on going there first thing tomorrow, but until that witch meets her end, I need a place to stay and it's not like I'm a freeloader, I pay my rents. Also, I that income is enough to finally end my suffering, I plan to retire and move to that village."

"You and your pathetic work," granddad said angrily, "This hell you've deliberately put yourself into is the reason why you don't care about a lot of things, breaking up with my little girl in the process. I honestly, don't see what my granddaughter sees in a pathetic human like yourself. I could've have her married off to a nobleman of my kind, but no she chose to stay with you, a sociopath of a human who kills his own kind and ours without a second thought. I should strangle you with my bare hands right now, but I won't."

Aiden didn't say a word; he knew the old man was speaking the truth. He was fully aware of all of this, that's why he wanted to end it now by killing one last witch.

"Now answer this, boy", the old man said, regaining his composure, "As soon as you get that money, do you promise me to let her come back to you."

"I can't promise anything", Aiden said, spaced out, "However, that might be a possibility."

"I'm warning you, Saritzkawa", he continued, "As soon as I notice you screw up with her sometime before that, I'm taking her with me to get her married off. And God help me, I'll place a curse on you if she is successfully married, so she can never see or perceive you again, that I promise you."

"Have it your way", Aiden said without a change in his expression, "If you want her married off, I won't care, but you'll do anything but curse me. You consider me too much of a son to you after your own son and grandson were murdered easily, ruining the family reputation. That being said, I need some time after I perform my duty as a mercenary to adjust to some things, give me two months."

"Fine, it's settled", Reece's granddad said standing up for a handshake, "But one screw up Aiden, you'll be out of it."

Aiden stood up to shake his hand, "I can't promise there will be none, but I will do my best to prevent it."

" it", granddad said walking out the door, "I'll be back in that time and if you don't change you ways, I'll have to teach you human suffering the hard way. Remember Aiden, despite that we demons are mostly evil and out for our own gains, I warn you, any human driven by desire is far worse off than any demon, mark my words. I only say this because despite being a demon myself, I understand how the human mind can psychologically break-down without a lot of difficulty." With that he left.

Reece walked into the living room, noticing him leave, "Did granddad leave?"

Aiden kicked back as he placed his legs on the table, "The old coot actually came here to talk to me. Apparently, you were wrong and he did held our break-up against me." Aiden said in monotone.

"What did he say?", Reece said, looking away with a smile.

"Don't pretend that you did not hear anything", Aiden said, "I know you Reece, you always do this."

"You know he's right you know", Reece said.

"You're his granddaughter, of course you would," Aiden said, cholerically, "Also, I..."

Reece cut him off mid-sentence, "Don't pretend you don't care, Aiden. Because I know you, you might think you don't care but for pretty much your whole life, I know that its a farce."

Aiden looked like he was stabbed in the chest, she knew where to hurt him most . She knew him better than he expected her. He quickly covered it up, "Anyway, I'm hitting the sack tonight. The old geezer gave me a headache." He got up and headed down to his room, still paying attention to Reece's and the old man's words. He was at a loss indeed, but really confused him more is that why did he show mercy to a witch. He had always consider himself a colder person than this, he killed many handicapped occultists growing up. Why because they choose to get themselves involved with demons and turned their back on the Creator himself. He didn't consider himself his guardian angel, far from it; he himself knows he is associated with the diabolical world itself and even took up a name and reputation as the world infamous executioner, while he did kill demons as a path he took for compensation, he murders anyone associated with them mercilessly regardless of if their reasons are justified are not; even more terrifying that he wouldn't hesitate for those in a pathetic condition. Still, he wonders why he rescued this girl, after all the years he chose to 'give up his own humanity for the better of mankind'. This girl, he somehow knows her, he feels that they met at some point. Is he growing soft?

Aiden realized he walked past the infirmary and turned around to check on Reece's patient. He walked in next to her bed, inspecting her closely.

Viola was dead asleep now and she wasn't acting as violently in his presence as before, thanks to the amulet he uses to suppress it. He closed his eyes as he placed his hand over her head, reading her aura. Aiden opened his eyes after a few minutes, and ,at least in his own vision, Viola's figure began rapidly shift back and forth between her own body and Ellen's. He fell to to the floor on the side without waking Viola up as he thought, _"Who are you?! and why did I save you? __Are you who I think you are? Are_ you her? _Are you... his daughter or are you.. **his** daughter?_, Aiden was contradicting himself with his own questions at this point, its like he went in complete circles.

Aiden finally was able to stand up, leaving the infirmary and heading back to his room. He entered the room and found his coat and scarf to be in perfect condition as opposed to knew he tore them up to save Viola. Reece was sitting on the bed with a grim look.

"You all right, Reece?", Aiden said without the slightest change in tone or expression, "I've got to sleep now? Get some rest, you're gonna need it?"

"Aiden...why?", Reece muttered as she stood up, "Why don't you do the right thing and listen to him? Why did you start being so cold and indifferent towards everything I or my family has to say to you? I...I still love you and concerned for your well-being."

"Its nothing personal, its just business", Aiden curtly replied, "Also, I feel that in my current state I'm incapable of loving anyone. I can't just have a family nor do i have the intention to. "

"If thats the case Aiden", Reece said, wiping the tears in her eyes, "You do what you have to do, but let me tell you something Aiden; money can't replace a person's emotions and desire for affection."

"It's not just any money", Aiden said, "It's just enough for me to retire and after that I'll leave it to fate on whether or not I should be left alive at that point, waiting for the rest of my life."

"This path your taken is _very_ dark trail that will only lead to regret in your life Aiden", Reece said, leaving the room, "But, please, realize this before you end up pointlessly destroying yourself and regret everything." With that she was gone and the door was closed.

_"You're a fool Reece"_, Aiden thought,trying to reduce the dissonance he felt, _"I don't have regrets". _He clearly did have regrets but he didn't want to her to be right_. _With that he changed into his nightgown and placed his clothing on the hanger on his door followed by him getting into bed as he turned off the lights. He blankly stared into space as he thought, _"Tomorrow, hopefully I can gain the answers to my countless questions and kill that other Witch I'm looking for."_

* * *

Note: Here it is: chapter 3. THis story is going to go for a long time and I'm not even on the good stuff yet. Anyway questions/comments/concerns leave them below if you care to. Till next time, peace.

**10/16/2013 update: **extended detail in chapter


	4. An Unraveling Truth

_**Chapter 4: An Unraveling Truth**_

It was morning as Aiden woke up from his bed in a hesitant manner., he nearly slept in, it was 10: 45 AM, he hardly ever slept that till that time in the morning as he usually is the first one up. His appearance was disheveled beyond recognition as he got off his bed, facing the mirror. After making his bed, he took out another copy of his typical attire out of the closet and placed it on the bed before proceeding to take a shower. A full fifteen minutes swung by before he came back out, rubbing his eyes and drying his hair as he thought, _"Well, today is the day I get the answers to my questions, one way or another. It's best not for me to verify anything through direct confrontation of the girl, that does not sound ideal at all. That reminds me, I better how she and Reece are doing at breakfast."_

Aiden's upper body was beyond fit to the extent where someone would call impossible. His body and biceps were lean and very toned as a result from all the years of training he had to go through at a young age. The training he had done to achieve this build literally prepared him for pretty much anything the world had to throw on him. Looking at the time, he quickly got himself dressed and styled his hair in the usual manner before dashing out the hallway and into the kitchen. He made sure he had his amulet back on as he did not want the girl he saved to suffer because of him.

Entering the room, Aiden noticed Reece and Viola sitting down on the table eating their stack of pancakes with delight. He smiled, being glad to see that to see the mutilated girl he found was now in a much better state then last night. Viola sat there on the chair with some bandages still covering her eyes; she was entirely clean as opposed to last night with her knife and bullet wounds inflicted on her healed entirely. She was making indistinguishable conversation with Reece as she forked another bite of her pancake into her mouth, making sure her hand-to-face coordination was correct despite being in her blind state. She was still legless though, but that did not seem to be a problem as Reece put her in a wheel chair. They didn't even notice he was there yet.

Cutting off his smile entirely, thereby changing his demeanor back to its naturally expressionless look. He walked into the kitchen, grabbing the newspaper off the table as Reece noticed him. He was still happy to notice that he had saved someone from a horrible fate, but it held a constant reminder for why he thought he did it.

"Well, well, well", Reece said playfully, "Looks like you finally worked up the nerve to get up, hero. If you expect me to make you breakfast, you'll gonna have to beg me for it."

"The hero always waits to show up last, isn't that suppose to be the case", Aiden said with sarcasm without the slightest in his expression, "Can you please just get on with it? I have to visit someone soon, I have no time for your….", upon noticing Viola's state again he reframed his words, "Alright, please." Though he was trying to be nice, he showed a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well… you did say please." Reece said gleefully, as she walked back to her oven, frying some more pancakes.

Aiden sat down as he turned his attention to Viola as he began to ask her some questions, "So, if it is not too much trouble, mind telling me what you're name is." His seriousness slightly cracked in the middle of the question, but he quickly covered it up, simply looking at Viola gave him flashes.

"Viola… its Viola", she said sitting still on her wheelchair all-silent. She was still bothered by the fact that, Ellen had made a pact with a demon for no reason in the first place. She felt that her life would be better off like this as opposed to returning to her father.

"Are you feeling alright?" Aiden said in a manner in that sounded like a mix of concern and assertiveness.

"I'm fine", Viola said in a soft voice, "I'm just shocked about something."

"I see you finally got your voice back, Viola", Aiden said patiently.

"Yeah, I did", Viola said with a shy smile, "But that's not the only thing I got back."

Reece intervened in the conversation, "I managed to restore her eyes, Aiden and heal the other wounds she received from the bullet and the knife as well."

"You managed to restore her eyes?" Aiden said, rolling his eyes at Reece while he held the newspaper in his face.

"Yeah, I did", Reece said with a smile as she placed the fresh batch of pancakes on the table right in front of Aiden, "I did it this morning while you were sleeping like a rock."

Viola suddenly spoke up, "She had to wake me up early, don't blame her Aiden, I asked her to if you were about to insult her or anything", as she banged the table, "Also, while she did restore my eyes, I still have to wear these bandages for a few more hours though in order for the medicine she made to properly heal me."

"Viola relax and who insulting who?", Aiden said coolly, "I'm not insulting her, I'm just saying that I'm impressed that she managed to heal you despite the state you were in."

"Why did you doubt me?" Reece said with a slight attitude.

"Hah… not at all", Aiden scoffed as he started eating his pancakes, "You said it yourself that healing her could take few days."

Reece picked on her braid, "Heh heh, I guess I was devastated to the point where I began to underestimate my abilities. But then again, that has happened many times and I still do it."

"That reminds me… Viola", Aiden's voice became slightly stern; upon hearing it Viola stiffened, "What happened to you anyway? How did you end up in that state in the forest? I know you're a witch but that's bold, even for a witch your age."

Viola froze, she had still was having trouble accepting what happened and what she had just learned, _"What can I tell these people? That I am not actually a witch but really an unfortunate girl who has been friends with a witch who stabbed me in the back and stole my life from me. No I cannot tell him, not yet. He's nice and all, but I feel that telling him will spark a riot."_ She suddenly got her act together before she bluntly stated, "I...I rather not talk about it. It's one thing to be put through it; it's another to be reminded of it. Please, I'd rather not discuss this."

Hearing what she said, Aiden could not help but feel disappointed. He had finished his pancakes as he blankly stared at the table. "I see", Aiden said, "I guess you need some time; I don't blame you for being so introverted with me. I'll let you relax for a few days, you can answer me then."

"Please, Aiden", Reece said defensively, "She is very broken emotionally right now, please just leave her alone. She'll tell you when she feels ready."

Aiden began to walk away towards the door, grabbing his scarf and coat the way out. Before he could leave with an attitude, Reece approached him from behind, "Try to understand Aiden, I know you want answers to why she got there but I beg you to trust me, she will tell you in do time."

"Whether she tells me or not Reece", Aiden said as he wrapped his scarf around his neck in an aristocratic manner, "I'm bound to find out, one way or another."

"Good luck with your quest Aiden", Reece said, wiping the tears she was about to shed, "Just, please make it back in one piece." She hugged him from behind, causing Aiden to blush severely.

Aiden's face became all red, something he quickly shrugged off as he asked Reece to politely let go before he said, "Listen, I won't be back for a couple of day, maybe even longer than that. Please, just please, make sure she remains safe."

"I will", Reece said.

With that, Aiden left the house and proceeded to unlock the bounded field that kept him inside Reece's quarters. He began thinking, _"Guess, I'll have to do this the hard way. Like it or not, I have to get my answers indirectly, but first I have to visit Travis and his daughter…errh what was HER name again, I cannot remember."_

As the bounded field that encompassed Reece's house faded away, Aiden began to look back at the house, imagining where that he and Reece will have a family someday despite his denial towards it earlier. That someday might take some time even after he fulfills this final mission. With that he closed the barrier and walked deep within the forest.

* * *

Reece shut the door quietly after Aiden's departure, making her way back to the kitchen; her thoughts were focused back on Viola, "I better go to the kitchen to check on Viola." Strolling down the hallway and ultimately reaching the kitchen, Reece found Viola to be out of her wheel chair on the floor.

"VIOLA!", Reece cried out loud, rushing to her side, "Are you okay, you know that shouldn't get out of your wheelchair, especially when it comes to walking. What happened?" She lifted Viola up and placed her back in her wheelchair and gave her a hug.

Slowly regaining consciousness, Viola uttered, "I was just desperate to walk again Reece. I guess I forgot about my mutilation because of all the care you gave me. You treat me like one of your own." She relaxed as she deeply sank into Reece's arms; smiling as she embraced her, she felt jubilant because someone went through all the trouble to help her out of state. Viola remembered how she cared about people and other beings just as much as Reece did now.

"Hey, I know its temping", Reece said, letting her go, "But at the rate you're healing, it will take at least another day for me to heal your legs Viola. Also, don't you want to get used to be able to see again before you should start walking?"

"I suppose", Viola sighed, "How much longer do I have to continue wearing these bandages, Reece?"

"About an hour or so", Reece said, "That reminds me, you still have to tell me how you got there in the forest. "

Viola stopped short right there, tightening her fists and biting her lip. She was still scared despite everything that happened in the last day.

"Listen it's okay", Reece said with assurance, "You can tell me everything right from the beginning and I promise I won't tell Aiden."

"Promise?" Viola said.

Reece gave her a blank stare before saying, "Pinky promise." With that Reece rolled Viola's wheelchair down the hallway as they continued their conversation.

Changing the topic at hand, Viola initiated conversation again, "Reece, you're pretty powerful for a witch. I mean, you're half-demon which makes you able to generate your own magic thus you don't have to require a contract from a demon to get it in the first place."

"You're one of those witches Viola?", Reece said, slightly shocked by hearing this.

"No, no…" Viola said defensively, "At least not directly, I'd say far from it. Like I said, I have explaining to do but after I can take these bandages off where I'll be able to talk to you face-to-face."

"Fair enough", Reece said with her usual smile, "And no, I'm not all that great. Even though I can generate my own magic, in order for me to perform more advanced forms of magic, I still have to require an energy source; in my case, I need to have Aiden nearby when I need to perform something on that level. I also store my own magic in items in case he isn't nearby."

"You use Aiden?", Viola asked, "That man is your magic source, doesn't that hurt him?"

"Yes and No", Reece said, "While it is true he provides me additional mana, he does not mind it. You would be surprised the amount of power he holds. Even if I take a lot out of him, the supply would instantly regenerate in a matter of seconds."

"I know that asking stuff about him is somewhat out of the question", Viola said anxiously, "But I have to ask you this. Aiden, what IS he? I want to know because when he managed to find me, I could not help but feel very jittery and angry when I really should not have when he was nearby."

Reece suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway after hearing what Viola wanted to ask her, "Okay, just to be fair, I'll tell you. Aiden was once a simple human being just like you are right now. His hometown was bombarded to ruin when he was seven years old and an organization took him in and trained him to an extreme till he was fourteen. After the training, the elders initiated a ritual where he would gain an artifact known as the Crest of Wrath. That crest nearly killed him, it, along with other contributing factors, somewhat demoralized the way he thinks. He ran away from the organization at seventeen and killed them all two years later, realizing their true motives. He's been a freelancer ever since, also the reason why many people will feel uneasy from him, unless they are used to him is because that insignia on his body projects a malicious aura that causes everyone to get angry and terrified to an uncontrollable level."

"If he is a good person", Viola said turning her head to the side, "then why is he such a jerk? And why anger and fear out of all emotions."

Reece walked to the side of the wheel chair, "You would be surprised to what he has lost during the course of his lifetime, because of that he constantly puts himself through Hell because he feels he has nothing left to live for. Also, you know the Seven Sins right? Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Pride."

"Wow…", Viola said, "and yes."

"Well, because his body contains Wrath", Reece said, "It emits a continuous shockwave that will provoke you not only to be angry, but fearful as well. Also, because anger, in its simplest sense is a fear, you will feel fear. That's why he always wears an amulet to pass off as a normal human being; it suppresses his energy."

"If that is how his life was", asked Viola, "Then how do you know him?"

"Well, to tell you the truth. I've known him for pretty much during his organization days" Reece said, "I was a target his group was looking for, and he was forced to capture and torture me. We loved each other during those times, but in order to hide it he had to convince his superiors that he was doing his job."

"I understand that", Viola said with disgust, "But how could you not be angry with him"

"It's simple really", Reece said, "Because I know he would not do anything unless it was for a reason albeit a pathetic one."

"Why did you guys break up after all these years?", Viola wondered.

"Job complications" Reece said, "He said he would end his job and continue being with me after he does this last task."

"What task?" Viola said uneasily.

"Well, you've heard the stories about a witch living in the forest right?" Reece asked curiously, "He plans on killing that witch and gain the compensation for doing so."

"The witch in the forest?", Viola remembered suddenly that the witch might be Ellen, or maybe she was wrong and it was someone else, "What witch?"

"Aiden has only told me she lives in the forest." Reece said hesitantly, "I honestly don't know and I doubt he himself knows what she looks like or even her identity. The department was never really good with giving out names and faces of their suspects. I just remembered me; let me take you outside to my garden, where you'll get some fresh air."

"Al-alright", Viola said.

With that, the duo continued on the way down to the hallway until they reached a sliding door that lead to outside.

* * *

Reece pushed Viola's wheelchair outside through the door. She seemed traumatized at what she had learned about Aiden's origins and what was he searching for. She tried reassuring to herself that he is not looking for Ellen because if he was the results would be catastrophic.

"There you go", Reece said, "It's a beautiful day today."

Viola felt the breeze touch her check, agreeing with Reece's statement, "Umm, can I take the bandages off now?"

"Sure, If you want", Reece said, "I'll get a mirror." She ran back inside as Viola began to remove the bandages from her eyes.

Remembering that she was in Ellen's body and not her own, Viola undid her bandages very slowly; she was hesitant about looking at herself in the face as well as being able to see the world once again through her own two eyes.

Reece made it back to Viola, mirror in hand as she braced herself to see her eyes. With the last of bandages unraveled, she started to open her eyes in a leisurely manner.

"Be careful, you don't want the sun to hurt your newly-restored eyes", Reece said in concern, "Remember baby steps."

"I hear you", Viola said as she rubbed her eyes, opening them slowly. For the first time in what felt like forever, she could see the world around her. It was a fascinating sight to her indeed. "Reece, you're garden is beautiful with all the flowers you have. I'm, I'm surprised about this indeed."

"Thank you, honestly its nothing", Reece said defensively, "I just worked hard, without magic"

"Reece! You have a natural talent for this-a green thumb", Viola exclaimed, "You underestimate yourself a lot. I couldn't do something like this back at home." She caught her tongue, the thought of recalling her home devastated her. She tried to take her mind off it as she turned her attention to Reece.

"Viola, if anything is beautiful it's your eyes; they are a unique color indeed.", Reece said in excitement as she handed her the mirror. Viola grabbed the mirror and looked at her face intensely. Her eyes, Ellen's eyes were restored in just the way she remembered them; they glistened in the sunlight as she thought, _"Reece is right, Ellen's eyes are beautiful it's a shame she gauged them out, I wonder how she and dad are doing."_ Remembering that's, he turned her attention to Reece, analyzing her as she said "Please Reece, you are honestly one of the prettiest women I've ever seen in my entire life; I'm honestly jealous of you"

Reece, feeling embarrassed, said, "Lets us agree to stop saying stuff that might embarrass us, understand." She let out her hand.

"Agreed", Viola said, smiling as she recalled what she had to tell Reece, "Reece remember…"

Cutting her off midsentence, Reece said, "Viola, relax yourself first, you can tell me everything at night, after dinner sound good. You need to do some adjusting and time to give yourself some time to enjoy yourself."

"If you say so", Viola said.

"You want to take a stroll in the garden?", Reece asked her.

"Absolutely", she said.

Reece grabbed her wheelchair by the handles and moved gently through the garden examining the flowers as they did so. After sometime later, the two had tea with biscuits as they sat on the porch. After they finished with their snack, they engaged themselves in cordial discourse about their lives."

"Reece, how long have you lived here?", Viola asked in a agog fashion.

"Not long, I've only lived here for a year or so, prior to that I traveled a lot.", Reece said, staring at the sky.

"Why?", Viola asked.

"My family and I were on the run a lot", Reece responded, "There were other executors like Aiden just after my family because it is rare for a demon and a witch to have hybrid offspring. They wanted us for lab-rats; that is what Aiden told me at least."

"That's just sad", Viola said as she, "I never thought of witches being that way."

"Not all witches are what you hear in folk tales, Voila", Reece said, "Not all of us are out to cause havoc, some of us are running because the executors made it their duty to slaughter all trace of witchcraft. I mean you can't necessarily blame them."

"Is Aiden like that", Viola said, "I mean does he….kill without hesitation."

"That is something I cannot answer because I don't know myself", Reece said, "But I can tell you this, if he were like that I would be dead right now. He realizes not all witches are bad, but his bounty is only limited to evil witches and demons. He doesn't kill just anyone, but in terms of his attitude on duty, he is quite merciless. Don't get the job wrong Viola, executors don't necessarily save you, they are simply dogs that are paid to kill."

"You told me he is going to retire", Viola said, "Then you two can have a happy life."

Looking up at the setting sun, Reece said, "He said he would be, he gave me his word."

"Sounds like that man has a hidden heart of gold under all his ruthlessness; to me he is just plain rude without justification." Viola said jokingly.

Reece blushed, "Oh trust me, and he has a heart. He wasn't always like this, remember what I told you"

"If you say so", Viola said.

"It's running late, I should probably take you inside and prepare some dinner." Reece said, noticing the sun was setting at an ever increasing rate. She picked up Viola, placing her back in the wheel chair which she took back inside. They rolled the chair down the surprisingly bright hallway.

Within in a few minutes they reached the kitchen where Viola's wheelchair was placed in front of the table. Reece walked to her stove, reached her hand into and pulled out a fresh batch of lasagna. She placed it one table as she used her magic to levitate the plates and silverware directly on the table.

"Why don't you use magic to make food, Reece?", Viola asked.

"I prefer doing things the old fashioned way, plus I need to save up on mana to heal your legs tomorrow silly." Reece said.

"Oh, I forgot about that part", Viola said slyly.

"Anyway, let's dig in", Reece cried with joy.

"Let's", Viola repeated, grabbing the first helping of lasagna. Reece took her helping and began to eat as well.

For half an hour, both girls were fairly content as the continued talking nonchalantly about miscellaneous things. The whole lasagna was nearly finished and only two people managed to do just that.

"You're such a glutton Viola", Reece said playfully.

"Pfft and you're not, Reece, you should have seen the look on your face during the meal.", Viola teased.

"Hmm, fair point, but I'm part-demon, we naturally have somewhat a somewhat ravenous appetite." Reece said defensively, "You on the other hand are something else, what's your excuse glutton?"

"Alright, you got me there", Viola said with a sly smile.

Reece quickly washed the dishes in the sink and saved the last piece of lasagna for Aiden. She took Viola to the living room to bring about the moment of truth.

"Anyway Viola, I know I have given you enough time and held out on this for a long time" Reece asserted as she placed Viola gently on the sofa, "But I think it's finally time you come clean and explain everything to me, I promise I won't tell Aiden."

"Where can I start?" Viola wondered as she organized her thoughts.

"How about from the very beginning." Reece suggested.

"Okay, promise leave your questions at the end", Viola said uncertainly, "It all happened when I got lost in the woods one day and came across this huge manor. I met this girl named Ellen there. She was a girl who lived by herself after parents passed away."

Reece nodded, "What was she like?"

"Ellen was, at least I though she was, assertive stubborn and seemed bedridden.", Viola stated, "Pitying her, I visited her everyday with all the time I had to spare doing something else."

"I see", Reece said, absorbing the information, "What did you guys always do when you visited?"

"I would sit and talk with her, take her outside and play with her and I even ate dinner at her house at certain points. I could sense that she felt less alone, and loved as I saw it." Viola said, distraught at bringing this all back up.

"Then what happened?", Reece said, eyeing her with concern.

"One faithful day, my father and I had an argument because he was concerned for my safety. He said there was a witch living in the forest that kidnaps children who get lost. He wouldn't give me permission to go to Ellen's house for one day and that is where it all went downhill. Little did he or I knew, she was the witch the legend refers to."

"Continue", Reece said, dropping her usually cheerful demeanor as she braced herself for what Viola had to say next.

"I went to Ellen's place; that day she claimed that she was feeling a lot more sick than usual. She was sure that she was going to die, I couldn't just let her sit there and suffer, I cared about her a lot."Viola said as her voice started to crack.

Reece patted her back, "You made it this far, please finish and let it all out."

"Ellen revealed to me that she was a witch, she told me that she learned a body switching spell. She told me that she wanted to know what it felt like to be healthy again, what it felt like to be able to walk and not be bedridden all the time", Viola wheezed, "She wanted me to trade bodies with her just for that reason, just for a day she said. So I honored her wishes as she asked me to wait in her room. Little did I know, before the switch happened Ellen had gauged out her own eyes and cut off her own legs to make sure I would suffer. After it was finished, I screamed and shouted, begging Ellen to help make the pain go away. The next thing she did was gave me what I though was medicine and asked me to drink it. It was not actually medicine, but some sort of throat-burning liquid I had forced down my throat which made me unable to speak."

Reece gasped, "Viola, that's horrible", she sat down, moving Viola close to her shoulder, "Then how did you end up in the middle of the woods where Aiden found you."

Viola snapped, "After Ellen's cruel deception, I had tried to use whatever little magic she had left to trap her inside her own house and hopefully get my body back. She managed to evade every obstacle I placed in her way, and I managed to use the remaining magic I had to chase her down despite my horrible state. I chased her all the way outside of her house, coercing her to give my body back. She ended up stabbing me in the stomach, causing me condition to slightly worsen. What made things worse was when daddy came and shot me, believing Ellen to be the real Viola. I tried speaking to him, getting him to understand, but I could not speak at all, my voice was completely destroyed.", tears flowed from her eyes as she continued, "I managed to survive that though. With the last of the magic that inhabited Ellen's body, I managed to save myself by deflecting one of the two bullets he shot at me while the other one got me in the shoulder. "

Reece gave Viola a warm hug, "You poor thing, what happened after that?"

Viola continued, trying to rub the tears out of her eyes, "They left me for dead after that, but unfortunately I was not alone. The demon Ellen made a contract with in exchange for magic arrived, he was about to eat my soul and that would have been it. The demon possessed the cat's body to move around. Just as I thought I about cursing my existence and seeing that this will be the end, Aiden managed to scare the demon off. Next thing I remember is waking up in your clinic in my horrible state."

"You've had it rough, I won't deny that Viola", Reece said, giving Viola a tissue.

"As you can see Reece, this isn't my body it's Ellens, and that is why hearing her voice coming from me makes me very uncomfortable, all it does is remind me of what she did. Why did this happen to me Reece? What should I do? Ellen stole my body and my life away from me", Viola moaned.

"I don't think I'll be able to do anything about it without causing a riot", Reece stated, "And calm down, I'll tell you what. I'll let you stay with me as long as you want to, since you cannot go back to your father."

"Th..thank you", Viola said, "Thank you so much"

"You're braver than you give yourself credit for", Reece said smiling, "I assure you Aiden will not hear a word about this and good thing you told me this after he left, he would've caused lots of destruction if he heard this."

"Reece, after you restore my legs, can you promise to take me to the my town tomorrow if time permits. I'd like to know if daddy is alright." Viola asked.

"If time permits, in that case we will have to wake up early again tomorrow", Reece stated, "At the rate you're healing, I could fix you by tomorrow evening. I'll let you sleep in my room on my bed tonight while I sleep on the sofa tonight to make sure you don't feel alone."

"Thanks, but no thanks", Viola said, "I can handle myself"

"No I insist", Reece asserted, "You're sleeping in my room whether you like it or not." She grabbed Viola's wheelchair and took her to her room where they spent the night sleeping.

* * *

Note: Dang this chapter was long, even for me. As usual guys, leave your questions/comments/concerns in your reviews and I'll be happy to respond to them. I insist guys, any questions feel free to ask. I noticed that you guys enjoy this fanfic and that helps me a lot. Thank You, I didn't expect to see this become this popular.

Update: I'm on hiatus because Fummy released Diary of Ellen, which I must read and on tip of that midterms are coming, sorry guys


	5. Chapter 5

In case if I had not made this noticeable, I am currently on hiatus on this story because right now I'm reading and analyzing 'The Diary of Ellen' once its properly translated.

For those of you who do not know what I'm talking about, Fummy released a 5-chapter novel called 'The Diary of Ellen' on November, 2nd 2013. What it is basically is a spoiler-heavy prequel to the game The Witch's House that is written from Ellen's point of view.

As of The Witch and the Executioner, don't worry it will continue, albeit in a different direction than I originally intended to be. I plan on incorporating the book into my fanfic. SO dont worry guys, I didn't abandon you. Just I'm too involved in the book and currently have midterms.

Lastly, for those of you want to read it for yourself, google 'vgperson The Witch's House The Diary of Ellen', its not a lie or anything, it is totally legit. Should be the first result.


End file.
